


It's not the end

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, End of High School, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Iwaizumi's had to make the same promise to Oikawa twice.. Once when they were little... Once more when they graduated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write some iwaoi for a while now, (procrastination and laziness at its finest.. OTL) Dedicated to my amazing friend, Amala because she’s just as crazy as me when it comes to them, and her art is an inspiration! I love you sweetie!

_‘Ne, Iwa-chan?’_

_The young boy hummed, chocolate hues glued to the starry night sky above them. He wore a soft smile, hands tucked behind his head as he waited for his best friend to continue voicing his thoughts._

_“Are we going to be together forever?’  
_

_Oikawa’s voice was soft, tentative, as if he was scared to ask a dangerous question. It was innocent, but Iwaizumi understood the underlying meaning, and why he felt the need to whisper. Despite that, he sat up, his hand coming up to smack Oikawa’s head, eliciting a yelp from his lips._

_‘Of course we are!’  
_

_His voice was a bit rough, but filled the air with pleasant sounds, something Oikawa had never heard from him before. he was startled when his best friend turned to look at him, giving that bright, confident smile, and he felt a few butterflies dance in his stomach, however he chose to ignore it, focused completely on the words from his lips._

_‘You’ll need me at every twist and turn in your life, Ahoikawa! Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily!’  
_

_He rubbed his head, after Iwaizumi pulled his hand back to rest on the soft grass. This time, it was Oikawa’s lips curling into a soft smile, nodding his head almost too eagerly._

_‘You better stick with that promise Iwa-chan! I’ll never let you live it down if you break it!’  
_

_There was a snort, but both of them fist bumped on it, sealing the innocent promise made between two best friends._

_////_

_“_ I guess.. This is it...”

Iwaizumi’s head snapped towards his best friend of fourteen years, chocolate brown hues narrowing just a little at the tone. Although his friend was wearing a smile, he knew it wasn’t the same one.. The one he wore many years ago, in this very same spot where they made the promise of staying together forever.. 

He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he shifted on his feet, lips curling into a frown. Without giving any warning, his hand met the back of his head, earning a yelp from the unusually silent captain.

“W...What was that for Iwa-chan?!”

Iwaizumi kept his face on the sky, not daring to meet Oikawa’s eyes, because he doesn’t even know what emotions will shine on this starry night.. He doesn’t want to risk it, want to chance showing this person every little thought running through his brain at this very moment.. 

“You’re stupid, Shittykawa.”

He manages to muster that insult, though it lacks its usual burn, sounding more playful than serious... Tch.. Why are there unpleasant knots in his stomach on a night like this? It’s not like they won’t see each other again.. They live on the same block for crying out loud! There’s no excuses for why he feels so.. 

 _Lonely_.

Instead, he sighs again, eyes closing as he tries to collect his thoughts, knowing his best friend is waiting, _hoping_ , for something.. Some form of reassurance maybe?

“This isn’t the end...”

Oikawa’s head snaps to him, hues of honeyed chocolate wide at his words.. They were merely a whisper, and if it wasn’t silent, he was sure he’d miss them. But despite Iwaizumi not looking at him, he knows there’s a light blush on his cheeks, if the hushed tone of his voice was any sort of indication. 

He tries to breathe, eyes briefly closing to focus on the heat from his vice captain.. No.. _ex vice captain_ , and that thought alone leaves a bitter taste in his throat. Although it sometimes feels hard to take in any form of oxygen, the moment he feels Iwaizumi’s rough hand on his head, lightly ruffling his dark locks, he finds his eyes snapping open, and graced with the most beautiful picture..

_His smile._

_“I_...” Iwaizumi starts, though he frowns, shaking his head, “No.. _WE_ won’t let that happen.. Never have...”

_‘Never will.’  
_

The full conviction behind those words makes Oikawa’s stomach settle, and those butterflies from years ago return ten fold, erupting a blush to flood his slightly pale cheeks. 

W..Why.. Why now...?

His hand finds Iwaizumi’s in the dark, body turning to meet his as that same smile from years ago hits his cheeks, only this time, a few happy tears accompany it, startling his best friend.

“Of course!” he beams, and he finds himself start to laugh lightly, especially when Iwaizumi joins in, his thumb coming up to wipe the tears from his heated skin, “I’d never forgive you if you let it end this way.”

‘ _There’s still so much I want to experience with you.’_

A snort escapes his throat, and the hand on Oikawa’s hand gets rougher, to the point he starts to whine at the tyrant treatment.

“Tch.. You’re so noisy.. Turn your voice down Shittykawa, or you’ll wake up the neighbours.”

In that next instant, both of them began to laugh, and shortly after, they sealed the promise once more with a fist pump.


End file.
